The Empire of Vicmorta
Vicmorta Motto: God, Country, Family, Citizen Anthem: In Victory we Stand Capital: Victoropolis Official Languages: Common, Senanca Demonym: Vicmortan Government: *Leader: Emporer Vicnora Vicson VI *Vice Leader: Prince Vicnora Vicson VII *Legislative Branch: The High Council, The Low Council Established: est 500 BME Area: 1,300,000 mi^2 Population: *Humans: 80,000,000 *Dwarves: 100,000 *Orcs: 300,000 *Elves: 50,000 *Other: 250,000 Currency: Bulls Geography Vicmorta dominates the northwestern portion of North Lagordo. It hugs the central sea to the west and the icy ring to the north. The Dense Dark Forrest runs along the southeast seciton of the country that runs up along the great divide mountain range. That capitol, Victropolis sits in the cold northern regions of the country and sits along the mouth of the often frozen White River. The southern portion of the country is split in half by the Byrrus River which splits the country up into three distinct zones. The territory north of the White River is called the Rurals and is home to very heardy humans and orcs who survive in bitter cold. The middle territory between the two rivers is known as The Heart and is dominated by logging and mining industries run by both humans and dwarves. The southern region known as The Flat is the most temperate and is dominated by agriculture and farming communities. History Vicmorta was originally a collection of small tribes in the northern corners of the continent. The great leader Vicmor the Bold unified the tribes during an annual council and using their excellent horse riding skills and archery prowress began to dominate the entire country. While the great divide mountain range contained much of their influence at one time nearly all of North Lagordo was under some form of control of the marauding Vicmortan calvary with only the sea and the uncrossable barren isthmus confining their expansion. Over time their influence over most of the continent would wain significantly but they continued to hold strong control of the northwestern portions of the continent. Necromancy was introduced to the country a few years before the outbreak of the great war and soon due to the influence and strain of the war grew from a necessary evil to a way of life. Vicmorta is most known for using the dark art to increase its armies and had no qualms about using undead servants to do menial tasks from farming to servants to factory and mining. Affects of the War During the War Vicmorta embraced necromancy to bolster their ranks and expected the move to provide a swift decisive victory. Instead the other empires turned to mechmen and large ranks of mercenaries to counter the new threat and drew out the conflict far longer than any empire should have been able to support. Vicmorta is now seen rather negatively by the rest of the world for brining necromancy into the conflict and many hold much greevances about this. In the Treaty of Port Assau which officially ended the war Vicmorta gave up its western Occarrus holdings which it had conquered from Maramic in exchange for control of spice plantations on the southern shores of South Lagordo. The surrendered territory would make up a large portion of the new country of Wytixca formed to be the first modern nation of the Orc race. Culture & Religion Vicmortans put much stock in pleasing their ancestors. They are proud of their herritage of having conquered most of the known world with their calvary archers and horse riding is still considered an important tradition today. All vicmortan boys of middle class or higher are expected to know how to ride and those who can afford it have their own horse. A large sign of one's fortune is placed upon the breed and quality of their steed. Vicmortan diet is heavily meat based with grains and unleavened breads. A typical family will sit around a grill or open flame and sit together and discuss the day's events while the meat cooks in front of them. When a piece is ready it is snatched off of the grill or flame and eaten often with bare hands by the hungry diner. There is some resentment towards the new necromancer class that has begun to dominate the country by those of the lower classes. While it may have been a necessary evil during the war effort to supply undead workers now that soldiers have come home they have found they are not needed for many of their old tasks. While undead workers aren't perfect they are certainly cheaper and easier to maintain then their live counterparts. This has left a significant portion of the population without work and wallowing in poverty. The ruling class seems to have little to no care for this problem and whispers of discontent are starting to turn into the begining of revolution amongst the many poor. While Vicmorta has several different religions, Pravidous is the most prominent. The religion focuses heavily on ancestor worship and its members pray to the Great Grandfather and Grandmother for guidance and deliverance. Industry and Business Vicmorta's primary industries are Whaling, Lumber, and Iron mining. There are some recently discovered coal deposits which are now in high demand thanks to the ever hungry steam engines that have spread across the world. The Southern Vicmorta City of Meridy is the headquarters of the Foundation of the Bull and The Foundation of the Cats and has become the country's major trading hub. Because of Vicmorta's lack of aerable land they import meat heavily from other countries as well as spices from South Lagordo and magewood from Insuladom Appearances and speaking habits of people There are three types of Vicmortan citizens: Rurals are typical olive skinned with dark hair and eyes. Generally short averaging height of around 5'4" amongst them and are often plump with excess body fat. They typically talk slightly slower than most are used to and may refer to ancestoral anecdotes. Heartlanders are usually taller and paler than their northern fellows but also have dark hair and eyes. Usually around 6' tall and often very muscular and heartier because of their lumber and mining orientated trades. They are less likely to refer to ancestoral anecdotes but may refer to them occasionally as well as mining or lumber referrences. Flatters are usually average height and and have brown hair and eyes. Usually around 5'7" tall and often of medium builds they are sometimes confused for Maramicans who they live nearest. They generally do not refer to ancestoral anecdotes but do often talk of farming and herding anecdotes. Most Vicmortans speak typical as one might expect of a Eastern Europeans speaking english except Flatters who generally speak more like Germans would. Most Vicmortans have practical surnames named after descriptives, objects, places, etc. Such as Red, Brown, Forrest, Hill, Sand, House, etc. Relations to other countries *The Maramic Empire: Fierce competitors and exceptionaly untrusting of their reliance on technology and mechmen. *United Corodo: Unfriendly but perhaps pitty towards their great calamity. *Insuladom: Cool relations with the elven kingdom but magically imbuable magewood is an important resource for creating undead controlling devices. *Coldrim: A puppet country under the full control of Vicmorta. Some consider it the country's fourth province. During the winter when the icy sea freezes over it is possible to walk from across the ice from one country to the other which has increased trade ties and culturual influences. *Butermarr: Because Butermarr is considered a close ally of Maramic, they are by proxy not friendly with Vicmorta. *Highestest: Same as Butermarr, the close ally of Maramic also dislikes Vicmorta and the feeling is mutual. *Fairara: The southern country of Ocerrus has mixed relationships with the country. While they protested loudly Vicmorta's use of necromancy little was actually done about it. *Wytixica: The orc nation and Vicmorta have some mutual respect towards one another. Many of Vicmorta's orc citizens are in the process of migrating to their newly formed orc country and this migration has caused some tensions but has helped more than harmed most of Vicmorta's citizens. Category:Country